


Document1

by pcctheant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Galra Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Pining Keith (Voltron), i guess it's more of a hopeful ending, kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcctheant/pseuds/pcctheant
Summary: I am absolutely terrible at writing summaries and I know this is telling you absolutely nothing about what this fic is about. However, I would like you to read it because I would greatly enjoy some feedback and people telling me what I can improve on.





	Document1

“Lance?”

There was tint of loneliness to his speech. A longing for someone to hold him close and wipe away his tears. Unfortunately, there was no one. He longed for blue eyes that would be bright and cheery as they talked about whatever. He wished for the heat that was stored beneath tan skin. He hoped for the brown hair that came with freckles that were like stars in the sky. He wanted more. Not just simple attention from a friend, but he wanted the gentle caress of a lover. His cry for help was whispered to no one and the emptiness of his room answered. The silence felt deafening as he searched for something to fill the space. Something to distract him from how there was no one.

“Shiro? Adam?”

He suddenly felt desperate for safety. He prayed for someone to come for him and shield him from everything too powerful for him. He was reaching for the sounds of laughter and teasing. Encouragement and praise that once motivated him fell heavy. He yearned for the steady hand that would come down on his shoulder. He craved the smile that was comforting and strong despite all that it had suffered. Something inside him ached for the stability of a family and the security of someone to lean on. Once again, nothing answered, and he curled into himself.

“Hunk?”

He craved kindness. He hungered for it like a man in the desert for water. The sounds of mocking laughs and insults were starting to fill his mind. He thought of hugs from a gentle giant. The smell of pastries and something sweet surrounding him. Encasing him in a friendly warmth. Enveloping him and swallowing him whole. He tried to recreate it on his own. Tucking his own arms around himself. Trying to pretend that he was not alone in the room. He tried to imagine the huge booming laugh that would travel throughout the room and warm the spirits of everyone, but instead he received the feeling of tears forming in his eyes.

“Pidge?!”

He waited for some snark to answer him back. Some sarcasm that just barely covered up the concern hidden in the voice. A constant presence that was there in the dry humor and genius ideas. A teasing that gave equal treatment to everyone. Somehow, it was also comforting. It was something to hang onto. But, in that moment, there was nothing. Only his own thoughts becoming larger and larger. Louder and louder. Overpowering and overwhelming. Faster and faster his mind whirled. He spiraled and his brain spun. Everything was falling. Down, down, down. Bigger and bigger. More and more. Heavier and heavier. Tighter and tighter, his arms constricted around his rib cage as he tried to collapse in on himself.

Suddenly there was nothing, but the sounds of his sobs and choked breathes. He released himself from the ball he had curled into. He stood up and his arms fell by his sides. He looked at the mirror and was confronted with purple skin and yellow eyes. Ears stood out of his hair. He could only stare and inspect the stranger in the glass. Someone so foreign and different. He noticed the sharp teeth that felt the same as the ones that had been digging into his tongue earlier. His mind was able to connect the dots, but it was unable to accept it. He stared at his reflection. It stared back at him with streams running down its face. He couldn’t bear to look. Instead, he leaned forward and rested his head against the glass as he regained his breath.

“Keith?”

A gentle tone that swept him into a better place. The long arms that wrapped around him and carried him away like a calm ocean. An unasked question hung in the air. Quickly, he wrapped his whole body around the person in front of him. He breathed in and the scent of warm vanilla washed over him.

“It’s going to be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am very aware of the fact that the title of this fic is Document1 and not an actual title. That is because I have absolutely no idea what I would call this and if anyone has any ideas please tell me. This was honestly more of a short piece for me to get back into writing. I've had writer's block for a while, I got caught up with finals, and I also found out that one of my friends has been lying about being depressed, so those are the main reasons for why I haven't been writing as often as I usually would. 
> 
> Twitter:@pcctheant
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave constructive criticism.


End file.
